


Hugs and Well-wishes

by Saraste



Series: Holiday ficlets 2016 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 2016 Holiday Ficlets, Christmas, Drarry, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Ron and Hermion come to visit, reminding Harry of an imminent occurence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contiuation to[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8839825>Tea%20and%20Decorations</a<)

Harry opens the front door of his and Draco's little cottage, now filled by a family of three, and an owl or two, to find his two best friends standing on the doorstep. Hermione's face is near splitting with her delighted grin, Ron's is not lagging either, he's also the one balancing a little girl on his hip.

 

'They're sleeping!' is the first thing Harry says to them, voice low.

 

Hermione hugs him tight while they're still in the doorway, 'I'm so happy for you both.' The hugs a little awkward because of her own bump, her child should have been born before Harry and Draco's, who decided to come early. To become their Christmas baby.

 

'Brilliant!' Ron enthuses in a low voice, giving Harry as much of a hug as he can while the girl on his hip is squirming away at the same time.

 

'Mummy and daddy said there's a baby, where is it? Oh, Merry Christmas!' the little girl gives her own salutation, disregarding any pleas for low voices.

 

Harry sighs. All three adults are glued to the spot for a span of baited breaths, but there is no sound from the sitting room. Harry exhales gladly, chivvying all his quests in, 'Merry Christmas, come in, come.'

 

They do, Hermione getting off her feet on the sofa in the sitting room. Little Rose seems transfixed by the sleeping Draco with the baby wrapped up securely in his arms, but seems to understand that silence is called for, and ends up curled next to her mother on the couch.

 

'So you beat us to it, then,' Ron says, when Harry offers him a cup of tea with the last of the ginger snaps.

 

He might have to pay later for the ginger snaps, knowing Draco.

 

Harry leans onto the sturdy stonewall behind him, where he's standing near the wall with Ron, looking over his family. 'Well, she did. Was in quite the hurry. Draco was not amused.' And he sighs, remembering the long night and acutely aware that he hasn't gotten a decent night's sleep since the night before yesterday. He's been dozing off on and off all day, but it isn't the same.

 

'Tired?' Ron asks sympathetically, patting his shoulder.

 

'Exhausted, even when I had it easy,' even if his nerves had been ripped to shreds. Then his fuzzy mind begins to work. Remembering traditions affixed to a new baby arriving into the Weasley family, of which he is a member in all but blood or marriage. 'They're not _all_ coming, are they?' He sounds a bit whiny to himself, wanting nothing more than just curl up and sleep until he feels like he's not dead on his feet again. No amount of caffeine or pick-me-up-potions are of any help by this point, even though he's at the sort of tired he doubts if he'd sleep even if he had a horizontal surface to lie on.

 

'Think of the food, mate,' Ron consoles, having experienced  T he Welcome.


End file.
